


月与光

by woodyhinoo



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Relationships: Cobra/Murayama Yoshiki, Hyuga Norihisa/Smoky
Kudos: 9





	月与光

百无聊赖。

日向没有拘泥于日常的习惯。从前他满心满脑是复仇，将那意义不明之事看得比什么都重要，当真以为凭独身就能扳倒九龙——把SWORD搅得越乱越好，如今却是借了共同的力量才得报家族之仇。

想到这里，发型糟糕的人不禁“啧”了两声。

而再者，SWORD这个地区，说到底是一群无所事事的不良，可做之事每一天都比前一天更少。

他抓抓发痒的头皮，无聊得想掰胳膊玩。

一个月之内已经逼着山王办了三次祭典。所以刚刚他到山王街时，上次祭典被喝醉的Cobra束缚住的大和远远看见他就跑了，就连现在遇上的Cobra也抓紧了手里的小蛋糕，一副防备姿态。

好像他是个讨债鬼。真触霉头。

“哟日向酱！”已经从鬼邪毕业的那小子仍一点变化也没有，还是个高中生模样，发带几乎遮住眉眼，还是跟在蛇小子身边。

日向正打算去Dan Store一趟，眼见面前两人之间的气氛过于粘乎，腻味得日向只抬了抬眼皮子以示回应。

相交后走往不同方向，无多言谈。Cobra突然转身去回望日向，冷淡的眼神里微有些动摇，似是欲言又止。村山“诶——”了一声，问他怎么了。

他摇摇头，觉得自己大约是又开始多管闲事。

“Cobra酱也觉得这样的日向酱很不正常吧？”村山意外地一语中的，他双手插兜，稍许拱着背，也瞧着那个红色的张扬背影，“我也一直在想从前那个有仇必报不达目的誓不罢休的日向酱去哪儿了呢。毕竟一开始啊，真是把SWORD惹了个遍，还打伤我好多兄弟，就为了宣告一句达磨回来了。”

他碎碎念着。“以前是真觉得不要跟这没有人性的家伙扯上任何关系的好，现在他倒像只收起爪子懒怠过活的大猫…时间真奇怪。”

Cobra敛了敛眉眼，凝神听着。

“说起来火车站那场群架之前我去找日向酱，我没有想到他真的会来帮忙噢。当时我还是觉得他只会为了自己，但单挑的时候，日向酱根本就没有使全力嘛，我们两个也就半斤八两——诶，这个用法正确吗？不管了，反正就是，以为他不会结盟的。”

“唔嘿，”年轻人发出语气词，“居然是我实力不够没有打赢的锅啊。日向酱打人太痛了…”

“你啊…”金发男人伸指戳了戳村山的额头，村山仍笑呵呵地凑上来。

到底是因为不顾一切的生命里出现了意想之外的插曲吧，Cobra想。他自己也一样，因为旁边这个家伙死缠烂打的存在。

不觉目光里带上些感同身受，进而还有点共情的成分在。如果日向看到这个眼神，可能会和自己干一架。

气氛刚落下点悲凉来，两人就看见一只突然从无名之处窜出的猫，几乎可以称得上飞到了空中，接着那猫将日向当做了踏板，往他头上一踩，又跳到了旁边的墙上去。

一阵垃圾桶被踢翻、摆放整齐的纸箱猛被冲垮的混乱场景。

Cobra和村山眼睁睁看着日向爬上了墙追猫的迅速动作。“不知死活。”日向啐了口。

场面过于奇异，村山发出惊叹：“原来日向酱也能动这么快的吗？”明明可以和他来个比懒大赛。

Cobra还没来得及鼓劲一句“小猫加油”，一人一猫就已经消失了踪影。姑且看他们跑动的方向，是向着从前的无名街。

疯跑了近一公里，日向将这几天累积的懒散发泄完，总算累了下来。

到了老地方，领域上已经靠近达磨、仍在无名街内。他拎着那只“好歹不分”黑猫的脖子，不留面子地把它扔回猫群里。

他一来，已经有十来只野猫围了过来，日向粗鲁地扯开从商店里买来的猫粮袋，随手乱洒了出去，那些个从前有着“圆点”、“黑灵”、“木樨”名字的猫们叫唤着开始进食。

日向蹲下去，拆起了三角饭团来。他向来是“白的”、“黑的”、“花的”这样乱喊一气。

随意凑合的晚饭，包裹饭粒的海苔果然被他拆得碎了个完全。

日子过得没意思极了，正是想抽烟的时候，却没随手把烟杆子带上。而就算带上了烟杆，他也找不到打火的地方。

冰凉冷硬的米粒令人反胃，日向吃了两口就都吐了出去。扔开饭团，胡子从没剃个干净的男人在猫群里席地躺了下去，也不在意石子儿硌得慌。

天空无声息地沉淀为茶色，快入夜了，同时有一星半点雨水落在日向脸上，但大体是晴朗的，日向望着斜在远方的、淡薄成形的月亮。

脚底踩着树叶，窸窸窣窣的生出点响动，是加藤找了过来。“你果然在这里，”早已预料到的语气，他提着几瓶酒，“今天可是月圆夜，有好酒。”加藤笑。

大多数人都在本部玩乐，宗堂便静悄悄的，现在没有夏季夜晚的蛙鸣虫噪，是个喝酒的好时候。

听加藤念叨着日子清淡没点刺激，日向耳朵上的茧子都已经听了出来。

“我要出去段日子。”他突然开口，单手撑在身后的阶梯上，灌下杯酒，“月浊”，他不喜这酒的名字。

仅仅是通知。“出去好啊。”左京抽着烟，挑了挑眉，没有任何不接受的意思。

加藤也并不惊讶，反而轻松笑了。这里没人困得住日向纪久。“记得回就成，”他应，“达磨这烂摊子，日向你可别指望丢给我俩。”

日向轻蔑地用鼻子呼气。

不记得喝过几轮，意识渐渐有些分散。日向一直望着正对他的圆月，身旁有他人在，却朝那月亮举起酒杯，停置半分钟再收回喝下，像是在与月对酌。

意图不明，只是潜意识里做此反应。

耳畔猝然响起很轻的声音，极短的几个字节，模糊不清明。可能自己是醉了，日向提神想去听明白，那种隐约感使人焦灼——

“不要恨。”

日向脑内的弦绷紧，色素深沉的瞳孔蓦然间扩张。

他一定是醉了，才会主动去回想。上个皆是破碎萧索的秋，温度已经和初冬没什么两样。

那个银色头发的家伙，唇角挽起如水一般温柔的弧度，坐在他旁边问着他：“为什么不高兴？”

那个银色头发的家伙，嘴唇都干得起了皮，唇纹明显得让日向想吻上去。

那个银色头发的家伙，反而在风里执起他的手，迟缓地、笨拙地用脸去贴近，去挨他的手背，用他的手背摩挲着自己脸颊，几乎轻轻地，枕在日向膝上。

日向接触到的，就是那样一份干涸的身体温度，他甚至能感受到生命就在自己手下渐渐褪去，消失，殆尽。

他就映在那双烟蓝色双眸里。

“不要恨。”Smoky依偎在他手背，那样告诉他。

不要去恨。日向曾经浓烈燃烧喷溅过的复仇火焰只留下了最后的火种，但Smoky将它一同带走了。

日向突觉几丝浑沌，他放下酒盏，起了身去，沿着有月的夜往确定的方向走，像失去了灵魂，只剩肉身。不知为何，意识将他领到了达磨和无名街的交界，在那里，他曾经第一次遇到Smoky。

不同寻常地，那里出现了一道半透明的屏障，伸出手越过它，身体似乎会被吸入，可以形容是一扇神秘的门。

日向不假思索地走进去，一分其他念头也没有。

眼前画面使他止住了呼吸，他清醒了过来。日向突然站在了一个天台之上，雪在持续飘落着，身形消瘦的少年就在五米之外，侧对着他。

日向退了半步，有些不敢置信。

那分明是Smoky无疑，棕色的乱发，那件绿色的大衣，衬得他愈发单薄。

少年好像察觉到了陌生人的气息，停止了闭着眼睛感受风雪的姿态，双手揣在衣兜中看过来。

眉间自然的忧愁，锋利如刀的视线，面容比日向记得的Smoky还要更年轻几分。却和那个银色头发的家伙不同，此时的Smoky还保留着分明棱角，眼中所带的、唇角抿着的仍是冷漠和凌厉。

那是他的月亮——他最初的，Smoky。

嗓子像是突然被一双大手扼住，发不出声。

日向的脑子有些转不过来。难道他穿越了时间，遇见了更早时候的Smoky？第一反应是抬手掐胳膊，但动作只做了一半，日向的手止在半空。

少年却敏锐如兔，竖起了戒备。

“你是谁？”他开口，雪的温度，“达磨一家？”Smoky不解地念他衣服上的字眼，皱着眉头，好像从未听说。

那画面和他的记忆重叠在一起，叫日向反应迟钝。可他心里却升出一股冲动，想要上前去揪住那“伪善”的家伙，为未来之事痛骂他两句。

于是他就这么做了。

日向冲过去，不由分说地揪住Smoky的衣领，强烈的情绪冲击令他无法平息怒气，隔得极近，他看到了Smoky眼中熟悉的幽蓝。

“你这个…傻子。”结果他只骂出了这样一句，眼底浮动着自己也不愿承认的哀切。

日向结结实实地挨了一拳头，那完全是少年的应激反应。Smoky还并不认识他。

受了一击，日向反而扯动嘴角笑了笑，他扑上去，不知算是发泄还是别的。Smoky的温度和呼吸过于鲜活，他几乎将这当作真的。

Smoky和他扭打在一起，使出了十分力量。这时的Smoky看起来健康得多。

可日向并没有认真打架的意思，Smoky似乎察觉出来。少年机警地放开他，跳远了去。日向随着重力倒下去，喘着粗气，侧脸朝积得薄的雪地吐了口血唾沫。

“Smoky…”明亮的月就在正上方，日向直视着天空。

再回望四周，已只有风雪。

-  
日向惊醒过来。

原来这仍只是他不愿醒的梦一场。


End file.
